Optical transmission of television and data signals has been rapidly expanded for use in television, and telecommunication systems. In cable television systems, fiber optic cable is now being employed in many systems from the point of transmission of television and data signals to the subscriber's premises. The use of coaxial cable for television and telecommunication systems is rapidly being replaced by the use of fiber optic cables because optical signals travel greater distances and require less repeater amplification than electrical signals transmitted via coaxial cable. Fiber optic signal distribution systems are also immune to electromagnetic interference either as ingress or egress.
As one example of usage of fiber optic cables in cable television systems, such cables consist of numerous single optical fibers, each capable of carrying a full spectrum of television and data information services. It is possible to allocate each fiber in a fiber optic cable at the subscriber end of a distribution system to an individual subscriber. Typically, a male connector is attached to the end of each fiber to enable the fibers to be connected to terminal equipment in a subscriber's home or business. The terminal equipment permits bi-directional communication between a subscriber and the cable television provider. In this example, the terminal equipment converts optical signals from the provider into electrical radio frequency signals for use by the subscriber, and also converts the electrical signals generated by the subscriber or the subscriber's equipment into optical signals for transmission over the optical cable to the provider.
Known terminal equipment typically employs an optical to RF interface connector configured for direct attachment to a printed circuit board within the housing of the terminal equipment. The fiber optic cable at the subscriber's end typically has a male connector attached to it, whereby the connector in a portion of the associated fiber optic cable must be passed through a hole in the housing of the terminal equipment, and plugged into the female optical to RF interface connector mounted on the printed circuit board. Interconnecting the terminal end of a fiber optic cable to a subscriber's terminal equipment is time consuming, and sometimes involves coiling of the fiber optic cable within the housing of the terminal equipment, that may attenuate the optical signal, or in a worse case may interrupt the signal, all of which increases the installation time to insure proper operation. The present inventors recognize that there is a need in the art for improved optical to RF interface connectors and connection systems.